Nagisa Momoe (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Nagisa Momoe= |-|Magical Girl= |-|Doppel= |-|Charlotte= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Nagisa Momoe is a supporting character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She first appeared as the witch Charlotte, before being properly introduced in the sequel Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion. However, little is known about her past until the release of Nagisa's event in Magia Record (Note that the event regards Nagisa's story in the Magia Record's timeline, thus her personal story in the main timeline may be different). Nagisa is a girl who lives alone (because her father left her and her mother has been hospitalized). She really like reading books with unhappy endings since everyone in story suffers equally regardless of their personality or background. One day, she met Kyubey, who asked to make a contract with her to become a magical girl. Nagisa initially refused, because she didn't know what to wish. For this reason, Kyubey introduced her to a magical girl called Inui Itsumi, who wanted to show her the life of a magical girl. Nagisa was attacked by a familiar but was saved by a magical girl named Yuu, who told her to have a list with "good" people and "bad" people (which are eventually hunted and killed by Yuu). The magical girl revealed that Nagisa is in the "good" people list, but told her to have another Momoe among the "bad" people. This person was later revealed to be Nagisa's mother, who had been stabbed to death by Yuu in the meantime. Before dying, Nagisa's mother asked her daughter to call a doctor, but Nagisa just standed there silently and disobeyed her mother order. Nagisa died alone on a day not-too-cold, not-too-hot. The last thing she remembered seeing was being surrounded by more candy than she could eat. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 4-A | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Nagisa Momoe, Bebe, Charlotte Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 8-12 (estimated) Classification: Magical Girl | Witch of Sweets | Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation w/ her Trumpet horn, Transmutation, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Nagisa should have this power too), Fog Generation w/ her Connect, Negation w/ her Connect (Can ignore Evade effect on enemies), Defense Break w/ her Magia, Paralysis Inducement w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Nagisa Will Resolve Things" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "The Girl Who Came Back" Memoria, Healing w/ her "The Girl Who Came Back" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" Memoria, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Milk Manipulation (Showed here), Cheese Manipulation and Food Manipulation (Can create giant cheese and cakes). Resistance to the followings: Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" Memoria, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Soul Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Lust Embodiment (She desires everything and will never give up), Enhanced Bite, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Candy Manipulation and Sugar Manipulation (Can create infinite amounts of any dessert she desires), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Size Manipulation (Showed here), Curse Manipulation, Life Absorption, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Resistance to the followings: Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" Memoria, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the Law of Cycles and share her awareness of other timelines), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after she was erased from existence by Madoka's wish. As of being a part of the Law of Cycles, it is necessary Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Type 4. Received protection from goddess Madoka and became her assistant). From Ultimate Madoka, she received the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Lordship, Law Manipulation, Reality Recreation, Primordial Embodiment, Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology, Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Purification, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Afterlife Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence. Resistance to Curse Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Sayaka Miki) | Multi-Solar System Level (One-shotted Mami Tomoe. Was also stated in the Production Note to be a very strong witch, making her stronger than Gertrud, whom created a labyrinth containing a sun in the anime and a starry sky in Grief Syndrome and than Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Sayaka Miki, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories) Speed: MFTL+ (Comparable to Homura Akemi and the other magical girls, like Momoko Togame) | MFTL+ (Faster than Mami Tomoe) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level (Survived Mami Tomoe's Tiro Finale) | High Multiverse Level+ (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers. Abstract existence and Immortality make her very hard to kill) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Sayaka, whom fought witches and familars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown | High Multiversal '''w/ Madoka's powers '''Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Trumpet horn Intelligence: Gifted (Even if she is rather childish, Nagisa showed to be very smart in her story in Magia Record, as she asked Kyubey some tough questions like "If being a magical girl's so great, why don't you become a magical girl and do everything yourself?" or "You've made lots of contracts before, so what do you think I should wish for?" or "Isn't it a waste to use magic to wish for money, only to buy something not magical?" or "Wouldn't wishing for something be the same as admitting your life isn't enough?") | Below Average | [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) Weaknesses: '''She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. She is also rather childish and selfish. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'My Goodness Nano Desu:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Nagisa's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 40%, decrease the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignore Evade effect on enemies. *'Magical Bubbles:' Her Magia allows Nagisa to decrease the precision of the opponent by 25% and ignore the enemy's defense. *'Memoria:' Nagisa can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack, increase the damage inflicted by her attacks, reduce enemies' attack and reduce the damage inflicted by them to Nagisa. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Nagisa Will Resolve Things!:' Decreases Nagisa's enemies attack by 15%, the damage inflicted by enemies' blast attacks to Nagisa by 20% and has 32.5% chance to stun the enemy. **'The Girl Who Came Back:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and allows her to regenerate 2% of her health. **'Bonds of Destiny:' Increases Nagisa's defense by 30% and her resistance to status effects by 30%. **'A Room Shrouded in Darkness:' Gives Nagisa resistance to binding, burning and allows her to survive one fatal attack with 1 HP. **'To Step Over the Boundary:' Increases Nagisa's attack by 10% and her attack when she has less than 1/4 of her HP by 10%. Key: Nagisa | Charlotte | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery nagisadesign.jpg|Nagisa's and Bebe's designs. 449px-Nagisa_Billboard.jpg|Nagisa Billboard. nagisa art.jpg|Nagisa's official art by Shaft. bebe1.jpg|Bebe in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". bebe2.jpg|Charlotte in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". nagisa sketch.jpg|Bebe's production art by Gekidan Inu Curry. Production_note_Charlotte_4.jpg|Charlotte's sketches in the Production Note. 800px-Production_note_Charlotte_3.jpg|Charlotte in the Production Note. 450px-Charlotte's_Nurse_Familiars.jpg|Sketches for Charlotte's nurse familiars. Video Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2